As is well-known in the art, openable objects or closure members, such as, for example, a cup holder, an ashtray, a glove compartment door, or the like, are usually provided with a push-push type latch mechanism in order to open and close the objects or closures, or in other words, in order to permit movement of the objects or closures between their opened and closed positions. A push-push type latch mechanism is one in which, for example, an inwardly directed pushing force is impressed upon an opened closure member so as to move the closure member from its opened position to its closed position whereupon the latch mechanism then maintains the closure member at its closed position, and similarly, an inwardly directed pushing force may be subsequently impressed upon the closed and latched closure member so as to initially unlatch or release the latch mechanism whereupon the closure member may be moved to its opened position.
Spring mechanisms are usually operatively associated with the latch mechanisms of the closure assemblies so as to bias the openable objects or closure members toward their opened positions. In addition, the latch mechanisms of the closure assemblies are also usually provided with damping mechanisms in order to properly control the movements of the openable objects or closure members between their opened and closed positions. For example, if an openable object or closure member is permitted to abruptly open relative to its support housing or the like, the impact resulting between such components might not only cause damage to both components, but in addition, will also generate undesirable vibration and noise. If, for example, the openable object or closure member is a glove compartment door pivotably mounted within the dashboard of an automotive vehicle, the sudden impact attendant the opening of the glove compartment door may result in the unwanted discharge of the contents of the glove compartment into the passenger compartment or cabin of the vehicle. Similarly, if the openable object or closure member is an ashtray or cup holder, ashes may be discharged onto the passenger seating areas, or a portion of the liquid contents within the cup being inserted into the cup holder may be spilled.
A spring-biased and damped latch assembly, which is quite suitable for use in connection with the aforenoted types of openable objects or closure members, is disclosed within the present patent application applicant's parent patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/368,152 which was filed on Dec. 12, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,223. While the spring-biased and damped latch assembly disclosed within such patent application has of course proven to be quite satisfactory in connection with its spring-biased and damped latching operations, it is of course noted that the latching components per se comprising the latching mechanism are intimately operatively associated with the spring and damping mechanisms. However, it may be desirable in connection with particular closure applications or assemblies to utilize other types of spring and damping mechanisms. Or, alternatively, a particular closure application or assembly may not be able to spatially accommodate the entire latch assembly as disclosed within the aforenoted parent patent application. More particularly, it may be desirable or required, in connection with different closure applications or assemblies, to utilize only the latching components per se of the disclosed latching mechanism. A need therefore exists in the art for a latching mechanism which, in effect, comprises an independent or separate latching entity or unit and which may be readily incorporated within or mounted upon, for example, any closure assembly as desired or required.
In connection with the use of the aforenoted push-push type latch mechanisms, it has sometimes been experienced that an operator, in lieu of impressing a release or unlatching force upon the closure assembly in the inwardly oriented direction, inadvertently tries to release or unlatch the closure member from its latched and closed position by pulling outwardly upon the closure member. Such outwardly directed forces can tend to damage the latch mechanism of the closure assembly whereby the latch mechanism components require replacement or repair. A need therefore exists in the art for a latching mechanism which can withstand or accommodate outwardly directed pulling or latch release forces without experiencing or undergoing damage or operational failure.
In view of the fact that the latching mechanism of the type with which the present patent application is concerned is to be utilized in connection with, for example, closure assemblies incorporated within automotive vehicles, it has also been deemed necessary from a safety viewpoint that if the vehicle experiences or undergoes a crash incident, the closure member should not be able to become unlatched or opened so as to therefore not present a potentially additional structural hazard to the vehicle driver or any of the passengers. A need therefore exists in the art for a latching mechanism which can accommodate excessive or impact forces impressed thereon, oriented or directed, for example, in the inward direction, whereby the latching mechanism will not in fact become unlatched, will not permit the closure member to be released toward its opened position, and will retain the closure member at its latched and closed position.